


Arc-en-Ciel: Her Smile

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667), Weatherman667



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: Pyrrha builds up the courage to confess to Jaune.  She tells him that she's glad she was able to confess before the others.  What others?, RWBY of course.Arc-en-Ciel:  Jaune + Pyrrha + RWBYPre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune sat on his bed looking at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha sat on her bed, eyes downcast, flanked by Ren and Nora.

Ren: Pyrrha has something she would like to say to you.

Pyrrha: *hides her head in her hands*

Nora: *grabs Pyrrha's hands and pulls them away from her face*

Nora: Oh, no you don't.

Ren: You specifically asked to us do this.

Pyrrha: I know... I mean...

Pyrrha: *slowly looks Jaune in the eyes*

Pyrrha: *breathes deep*

Pyrrha: I... love... you...

Jaune: *looks behind him*

Jaune: *looks back at Pyrrha*

Jaune: Me? Pyrrha - Nikos - loves - me?!

Pyrrha: *blushes and nods*

Jaune: Why?

Pyrrha: I honestly don't know. I'm happy just being around you. You make my days worth living... so vibrant and bright... I can't describe how wonderful it feels. And I'm really glad I was able to confess before the others.

Nora (admonishingly): Pyrrha!

Ren: Perhaps it is for the best that he knows the whole truth.

Nora: But, Pyrrha?

Ren: Can show Leader her complete and utter sincerity.

Pyrrha: I loved you before any of the others.

Jaune: What?.. others?..

Nora: Do we tell him?

Ren: Should we be the ones to tell him?

Pyrrha: I have already spoken. He deserves to know the truth.

Jaune: What truth?

Nora: RWBY loves you, of course!

Jaune: Ruby is pretty cute.

Nora: Not Ruby, RWBY!

Ren: The team.

Pyrrha: The whole team.

Nora: Well, okay, but we love you too, so there.

Jaune: You guys can't be serious?

Ren: I'm afraid we are.

Jaune: *lays down on his bed, breathing headily*

Pyrrha: *kneels beside his bed, holding his hand*

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Pyrrha: Just rest your weary head. I will be here for you when you recover.

* * *

Jaune: *opens his eyes*

Jaune: *looks over to see Pyrrha still holding his hand*

Jaune: So, I've died and gone to heaven.

Ren: If he was in heaven, you think his angel would be here.

Pyrrha (sweetly): He'll have to settle for me.

Jaune: Certainly not settling... just... surprised...

Nora: Does that mean you're picking Pyrrha?

Jaune: *gasps*

Pyrrha: Nora, please?..

Nora: But?..

Pyrrha: Let his heart make it's choice, but I hope it at least includes me...

Jaune: Uh... wha?..

Pyrrha: I will be happy if I can share your life, even if I have to share it with others.

Jaune: WHA?!..

Pyrrha: RWBY are all lovely girls, and I'm sure you would be happy with any of them.

Jaune: WHAT?!

Nora: It didn't make any sense to us, either.

Jaune: *nearly hyperventilating*

* * *

Jaune: *stands in front of the door to RWBY's room*

Jaune: *nervously looks back at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *smiles brightly at him*

Jaune: *turns back to the door and knocks*

Ruby: *opens the door*

Ruby: Hey, Jaune.

Jaune: Can we talk, because I am so confused right now.

Ruby: *looks past Jaune to see Pyrrha with a brilliant smile*

Ruby: *fully opens the door*

Jaune and Pyrrha: *walk in*

Jaune: *looks around to see all of RWBY there*

Jaune: Good... or bad... to see you all here.

Pyrrha: We have something incredibly important to discuss with you all.

Jaune: Could you get me a chair?

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Weiss: *stands up from her desk and slides her chair over*

Jaune: *sits in the chair*

Pyrrha: *kneels beside him*

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Pyrrha: *brilliant smile*

Jaune: So... I really... don't know... how to say this...

Yang: What's up?

Blake: *quietly looks on*

Ruby: What are you confused about?

Jaune: Okay, so, Pyrrha confessed to me.

Pyrrha: *smile gets even brighter*

Jaune: And... I really don't know how to say it.

Pyrrha: If I may?

Jaune: Uh, yeah...

Pyrrha: I told him about how you all love him, as well.

Weiss: *scoff*

Pyrrha: Always so hot and cold to him. If only there was a word for that.

Yang: Wait-wait-wait. What do you mean, we love him?

Pyrrha: It means exactly as I seem.

Ruby: Okay, yeah, we confess!

Weiss: Speak for yourself.

Ruby: *looks her deep in the eyes*

Ruby: Really?! If you don't say something now, it will be too late!

Blake: Are we sure it's not already too late?

Jaune: *awkward laughter*

Jaune: *gestures to Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: I want to be his, but not his one and only.

Yang: Hot damn!

Blake: *clears her throat*

Weiss: *inconclusive huff*

Ruby: Oh my good god! We could all love him together.

Jaune: *nervous twitch*

Yang: Holy shit, this is getting out of hand.

Blake: Did you want to get off the ride?

Yang: I... don't know... I mean...

Weiss: We cannot possibly be considering this.

Yang: Oh, we're well past considering. Alright, hands, who's in?

Yang: *raises her hand*

Ruby: *eagerly raises her hand*

Blake: *quietly raises her hand*

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: *finds herself slowly raising her hand*

Weiss: *huffs, only to find her hand still raising*

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Pyrrha: *hand elegantly held in the air*

Jaune: I'm going to fall on my face... and... don't know...

Jaune: *flops forward out of the chair, slamming into the ground*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614197456225337344/arc-en-ciel-her-smile-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *wakes up laying supine on the floor*

Jaune: *looks around a bit and is still in RWBY's room*

Jaune: *finds his head on something soft and warm*

Jaune: *reaches back to robust thighs*

Jaune: Heavenly.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry...

Jaune: For?

Pyrrha: I wasn't sure if you would be happy...

Jaune: About your thighs?..

Pyrrha: About everything.

Jaune: Your thighs are heavenly... and the rest... why... are you apologizing?..

Pyrrha: *nervously looks around*

Weiss: Perhaps because you collapsed on our floor?

Jaune: *reaches up towards Weiss as she walked up to him*

Weiss: *kneels on the ground and grabs his hand in hers*

Jaune: Me... being an idiot is hardly Pyrrha's fault.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Jaune: *reaches back, grabbing Pyrrha's thigh*

Jaune: *eyes wide and goes to let go*

Pyrrha: *gently grabs his hand and coaxes it back to her thighs*

Jaune: mmm. So, who else is here?

Yang: All of us, Ladykiller.

Jaune: O... kay... So, you... all... love me?..

Weiss: *moves his hand up to her cheek*

Jaune: *gently craddles Weiss' face*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Even Ruby?

Ruby: You are only the first guy who talked to me... supported me...

Jaune: Nope.

Ruby: *smiles brightly*

Blake: And... why does that make you smile?

Jaune and Ruby: Inside joke.

Jaune: What about?.. Blake?..

Blake: I honestly thought... you would never notice me...

Jaune: But... you look so wonderful... off in your own little world... Always wanted to see if I could join you.

Ruby: I can say the same thing.

Yang: Ditto.

Weiss: I hoped more for a middle ground, which I do hope we've achieved.

Blake: *subtle smile*

Jaune: What about Yang?

Yang: *sighs and squats down*

Yang: Damaged tomboy... when you obviously like girly-girls...

Jaune: *reaches up to grab Yang's thigh*

Jaune: *wide-eyed with shock*

Yang: *holds Jaune's hand against her thigh*

Weiss: It does not seem like he minds, all that much...

Jaune: Just to get this straight, five amazing and beautiful warrior women are in love with me?

Weiss: In summary, yes.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Weiss: And your response?

Jaune: I don't know, surprise? There's a LOT of surprise. I haven't really gotten passed the surprise yet.

Yang: Your hand is still on my thigh, so you have to be feeling something else.

Jaune: Your thigh, obviously.

Jaune: *squeezes Yang's thigh*

Yang: *kneels down*

Yang: Oh, man, marry me.

Ruby: *turns into rose petals, landing between them, tackling Jaune*

Ruby: Noo! I loved him first.

Pyrrha: *clears her throat*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Blake: She does have a point.

Weiss: I am the first one he flirted with.

Jaune: Touché. But, yeah, we're not going to base this off who's first, if I have to choose.

Pyrrha: Which you do not.

Jaune: Huh?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Jaune: What are you apologizing about?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry...

Jaune: *let's go of Yang's thigh and raises his hand to Pyrrha's face*

Jaune: I still have no idea what's going on here.

Blake: It seems Pyrrha is not above sharing.

Jaune: If I hyperventilate again, at least I'm already laying down.

Weiss: *pulls his hand up to her heart*

Jaune: Oh, dear... *incoherent groaning*

Weiss: *let's go and tries to pull away*

Jaune: *keeps his hand pressed against her chest*

Yang: I think he's doing just fine.

Jaune: Just a little confused. So, Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Here.

Jaune: Is fine sharing me. Is that just Pyrrha?

RWBY: *nervously looks between each other*

Weiss: I would admonish you for asking that if... Pyrrha were not the one to suggest it.

Yang: He is, like, groping three girls at the same time.

Weiss: . . .

Yang: And it's hard to say something with his hand in your tits.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss (to Jaune): I apologize for my... lack... of...

Yang: *wedges Weiss' head between her breasts*

Yang: Chill, Ice Queen, he seems to be enjoying himself.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: *blush*

Weiss: He does... seem... to be... especially... giddy about it...

Pyrrha: It is rude to interrupt a man when he is complimenting you.

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: Does grope count as?..

Yang: Yes.

Weiss: And while we are on the topic.

Weiss: *tilts her head back to look at Yang*

Weiss: How long do you intend to?..

Yang: Don't know. Having fun. How long to you plan to let me and Ladykiller molest you?

Weiss: . . .

Ruby: *grabs Jaune arm and tries to pull it away from Weiss' chest*

Ruby: There are other girls to be groping.

Blake: *appears above him without her bow*

Jaune: *let's go of Pyrrha face and reaches up towards them*

Jaune: Oh dear good god those are adorable.

Blake: *kneels down next to him, moving her head towards him*

Jaune: *starts playing with Blake's ears*

Yang: So, I think we can all agree that the answer is yes.

Ruby: What answer?

Weiss: I believe she means what question.

Yang: Whether or not we're willing to share him. But, I do get to molest the rest of you as well.

Weiss: *affirmative huff*

Blake: *purrs*

Ruby: *rubs her chest against the arm that is groping Weiss' chest*

Yang: *points at Pyrrha*

Yang: And that includes Untouchable Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: I thought that would be pressumed.

Yang: Hot damn, how I am the cool one in this relationship?

Blake: Pyrrha's a lot more perverted than we thought.

Ruby: Says the cat Faunus getting headpets.

Yang: No, the difference with her is I knew she was perverted all along. Pyrrha is a pleasant surprise.

Weiss: And me?

Yang: He does call you Snow Angel, and you are that evil god damned fine.

Pyrrha: Everyone who agrees, say Yes Sir.

Yang: Damn.

Blake: Yes, Sir.

Yang: Oh shit.

Weiss: Yes, Sir.

Ruby: Yes, Sir.

Yang: Ruby, too? I mean, Yes Sir.

Weiss: And our gentleman?

Jaune: What the hell made you think I would say no?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614287933033398272/arc-en-ciel-her-smile-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
